The Last Werevamp
by rawrirkittythateatscandy
Summary: The akatsuki just so happen to be a noble vamprie family searching for the last werevamp. But will they be suprised at what they find instead of what they thought?
1. Prolouge

**The Last Werevamp**

**Prologue - 2880**

The vampires and the werewolves are currently at war, not only do they fight each other themselves but they also send their human slaves to fight for them. Sometimes the vampires even go so far as to send the humans as spies. Although the only war isn't just between these two races. The vampires and werewolves are both having inner terminals between their noble families. There is no form of government what-so-ever in either race. The vampires seem to be dealing with their inner terminal better though because of their more graceful attitude. Not only that but a group of monster hunters has formed from werewolves, crusinks, humans, and a secretive little girl. Although, the vampires and the werewolves are both searching for one person whose profile is current unknown to them. The last werevamp. The last werevamp. Little do they know, the werevamp that they are looking for is a little thirteen-year-old girl with kistune ears and a fluffy tail.


	2. Chapter 1

********************

************

Chapter 1 - 2880

************************

"Y-Yami-sama, p-please forgive u-us. We tr-tried as hard as we could," the second in command of the search party meekly stuttered.

"Forgive? You want me to forgive you worthless pieces of shit?! Be lucky its war time you filthy bastard! No feeding for three months as punishment for your failure!" Yami screamed, anger rising with each word.

Within the house of the Akatsuki noble family things seem to be handled with a less….robust manner.

"Heh, it looks like the werevamp pissed off the dethroned king with his little hiding habits, hmmm," a blond vampire said.

"We're in no position to be making fun of others Deidara. After all we've had no luck in finding the werevamp either," a vampire with long black hair responded.

"Gah, shut the fuck up Itachi, you got a stick shoved up your ass or something? We can make fun of whoever the fuck we want to. Besides the dethroned king was pretty pissed off, I mean he's making the fuckers go three fucking months without feeding!" a silver haired vampire remarked, letting profanities fly out of his mouth like air.

"Eh?! He really was that angry, Hidan, hmmm?! Wow, I'm glad I'm not under his rule anymore, hmmm!" Deidara exclaimed. Itachi only sighed, giving up on trying to make the two idiotic vampires have some respect for others.

"Itachi-sama, Deidara-sama, and Hidan-sama Pein-sama has called for you to come to his office," a human maid said, bowing to show respect.

"Thank you. You're dismissed," Itachi responded. The maid bowed once again and promptly left. "Come on, idiot duo, lets get to Pein's office before he gets pissed at us." Two resounding yells saying, "I'm not an idiot!" were heard, but they were more ignored than acknowledged as the trio left towards Pein's office.

As the night approached the sound of weapons being prepared sounded all over the Hell's Liberators headquarters. The vampire and werewolf hunters were preparing for another night full of fighting, pain, and hunting.

"Urg, I hate guns! Why can't I just use a knives, Kochi-senpai?" and black, with red tips, haired thirteen-year-old complained.

"Its for your protection, Mal-chan. You are the one that they're all searching for after all. Its best if you protect yourself since you insist on going out hunting," Kochi, a crusink, commented.

"Fine," Mal sighed. She put on her beret to hide her kistune ears and made sure her fluffy tail was well hidden under her skirt, not forgetting to check her gun and knives as well. A fifteen-year-old teenager with chin-length blacker hair and a single raven feather earring came up two the two.

"So, Mal-chan, are you ready to go out and kick some vampire and werewolf ass?" he asked.

"Of course! When am I not?!" Mal exclaimed, grinning.

"Well then, lets get this party started." Kochi smirked as the moon shone high in the sky and all the hunters left to find their prey.


	3. Chapter 2

********************************************

Chapter 2

"Geeze, why are there so many werewolves out tonight?!" Mal yelled.

"Maybe because it's a full moon out?" Raven suggested.

"Well, you would know! You're a werewolf, not me!" Mal exclaimed, sniping one of the fifteen werewolves surrounding them.

"It's common knowledge, Mal!" Raven responded, killing two more of the know twelve werewolves. Other than an indignant huff from the werevamp, the two killed the rest of the werewolves with no problems.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Kochi asked, jumping down from the trees.

"We're fine, Kochi-senpai," the two responded simultaneously.

"That's good, now, we have to get moving before the vampires come from the smell of the blood," Kochi said.

"To bad for you I'm already here, hunters, hmmm," a voice came from the shadows. All the of the hunters turned around to see a blond vampire with his hair up in a half pony tail leaning against a tree.

"Shit…You're from the Akatsuki family, aren't you?" Kochi asked, on guard.

"Oh? You recognized me? Pretty impressive for a crusink. And yeah, I'm Deidara Akatsuki," the vampire remarked.

"Don't act so high and mighty, vampire! You're outnumbered, three to one!" Mal yelled.

"Mal! You dumbass! The Akatsuki family is the second strongest family of vampires!" Raven bellowed.

"Oh….Heh heh….Sorry?" Mal responded, meekly scratching the back of her head.

"Heh, sorry indeed, hmmm. But since you guys are from the Hell's Liberators organization you might be of some help to me," Deidara smirked. "I've heard from a little birdie that the werevamp is part of your organization. Would you mind clearing up the rumor for me, hmmm?"

"There's no way will tell you if the werevamp is or isn't in our organization, so leave," Kochi stated, moving slightly in front of Mal and Raven.

"Wrong answer, hmmm," Deidara said, smirking once more. He disappeared and then reappeared behind Kochi, holding a knife to his throat. "I wonder if you'll be more cooperative now, hmmm?"

"Let go of Kochi-senpai, you bastard!" Mal yelled, taking a step forward.

"Mal, calm down. I'm fine," Kochi said, more to himself then Mal.

"Oh? Are you really fine, hmmm? If your precious students come any closer you'll die, hmmm. You'll also die if you don't tell me though, so it'll be in you best interests to tell me, hmmm," Deidara taunted. Mal and Raven stayed frozen, waiting from Kochi to say something or for Deidara to make a move.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, vampire," Kochi hissed out venomously.

"Alright then, its your life you're throwing away, hmmm," Deidara smirked, making a move to silt Kochi's throat, only to be interrupted by a punch nailed right in the side of his face.

"I won't let you hurt Kochi-senpai!" Mal yelled, reading her gun. "Get ready to fight, Raven!"

"E-eh?! Alright, alright! Hold on a sec!" Raven yelled, recovering from the shock of Mal's asinine, but courageous, move and reading his weapon.

"Why you little……" Deidara growled while getting up. "Why don't I show you some of my art, hmmm?" Deidara molded some of the clay that came out of his hand-mouths into a bird.

"Bring it on!" Mal responded.

**Sorry its kinda short, but heres the second chapter! ^________^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mal was the first to move, firing a bullet that would have hit Deidara right between the eyes if he hadn't dodged. Raven turned to his werewolf form and clawed at Deidara, but his attack also failed.

"What? Is everyone in your little organization this slow, hmmm? A werewolf, a crusink, and a human can't beat me, hmmm," Deidara mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Mal yelled, disappearing into the trees. Before Deidara had a chance to detect where she was, Raven and Kochi both attacked him. Deidara muffled a few curses, dodging their attacks. 'Now it's time to show them my art, hmmm,' Deidara thought to himself. He threw the two bird that he had molded at Raven and Kochi, and then set off the explosives in them. The two hunters were completely caught off guard and got caught up in the attack.

Before Deidara had time to mold more of his clay creations, he was sniped right in his left shoulder, the bullet breaking his shoulder blade.

"Shit!" the vampire cursed. He had completely forgotten about the little girl in the trees. "Where are you, you little--" Deidara was cut off by a bullet coming to close for comfort to his face.

"Damnit! Don't forget about us vampire!" Raven yelled, having suffered minor burns on his arms, the same with Kochi. Raven and Kochi attacked Deidara from behind, causing him to jump right into the path of one of Mal's bullets, which he narrowly avoided. The two hunters and the vampire were having a stare off as the sniper reloaded her gun until……..

"Gahhhhhhh! A spider!!! Stay away you evil, putrid creature!!!" Mal bellowed, _gracefully_ falling from the tree she was sitting into the middle of the field where they were fighting. The two remaining hunters did a face palm as the vampire just stared in amazement of the little girl's sheer stupidity.

"Mal! You're supposed to be the inconspicuous sniper, not the idiot that falls from the tree!" Raven yelled, his frustration growing with each word.

"ah, Gomen! The spider scared me!" Mal whined.

"Are you hunters done having your stupidity feast over there, hmmm?" Deidara remarked.

"I'm not stupid!" Mal exclaimed, getting up and aiming her gun, not noticing the her beret falling from the top of her head. The two other hunters noticed immediately and curses flew out of their mouths like oxygen. On the other hand, Deidara's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Goddamn-it Mal! I knew we should have come up with something better to hide your ears then a simple beret!" Kochi yelled, now sensing the immediate danger for his little kohai.

"Heh, I never would have guessed that the werevamp was a ignorant little girl, hmmm." Deidara remarked, now recovered from his shock and his arm also almost healed.

"I couldn't have agreed more Deidara," a red haired vampire said while walking out from the forest.

"Sasori-No-Danna! You're here!" Deidara shouted.

"Yes, I am. Now, little girl, you'll be coming with us."

"Not even in your dreams, you arrogant bastards!" Mal yelled, reading her double blades instead of her gun. "Senpai! Raven! Stop gapping already and get ready to fight! Just because that stupid vampire knows that I'm the werevamp doesn't mean that we can't still fight!"

The two men snapped out of their shock and subconsciously agreed with Mal, the only thing they could do now was fight. Raven readied his claws as Kochi set the air around him aflame.

************

This was going to be a fight over the most formidable power sources to come into this world, even if that power source is a complete idiot.

Okay while here's the next chapter!!!!! I don't own Naruto by the way! If I did.....there would be alot of things that are different


	5. Chapter 4

There was the resounding clang of weapons and explosions being set off up until the moon was dangerously close to disappearing.

"Shit! Sasori-No-Danna, we have to leave soon, hmmm!" Deidara yelled.

"I suppose you're right Deidara," Sasori remarked, frowning towards the sky.

"Kochi-senpai, I won't last much longer in this form," Raven said, losing his power as the full moon falls.

"Yeah, I can't either," Kochi responded. "Mal, come on, we're retreating."

"You go back, I can stay in the sunlight so if I keep the vampires out long enough they'll be caught in the sun," Mal said panting. Mal was the vampires' main target so she took the most damage, a twisted wrist, a shallow gash across her abdomen, and numerous other cuts and bruises. Raven and Kochi had about only half the injuries as Mal.

"Don't get haughty just because the suns coming up, werevamp. Either way, we will catch you," Sasori remarked.

"We're not leaving you behind Mal, so come on!" Raven exclaimed, picking up Mal and running towards the Hell's Liberator's base with Kochi. The two vampires decided against following them, seeing how low the moon was.

"Let's go back, Sasori-No-Danna, hmmm. At least now we know who the werevamp is, hmmm" Deidara stated. Sasori nodded in response and started off towards the Akatsuki's manor.

"What? You're joking, right?" the leader of the Hell's Liberator's bellowed, just after receiving the news from Kochi's squad's encounter.

"N-no Ma'am. My squad and I came in contact with two members of the Akatsuki family and they found out that Mal is the werevamp," Kochi said, afraid of his leader's reaction. All was quiet for a few seconds…until…..

"You! Fucking! Dumbasses!" was heard around the base. All three cringed at their leader's yell. "Mal, I told you to wear something else to hide your fucking ears other than that fucking beret! And you two! You were supposed to cover her if anything like this happened! Fuck!"

"Well, there's nothing really that we can do about it now, Hikari-sama, we just need to think of a plan to kick their asses!" Mal yelled.

"Your right on the first part, but you aren't going to be kicking anyone's ass. You're going to stay right here in the base, where I can keep tabs on you. There's no fucking way we're letting those Goddamn vampires get a hold of the werevamp. Kochi, Raven, you two are going to keep going on missions, but as punishment they are going to be D-rank missions. Does everyone understand?" Hikari explained. Mal opened her mouth to argue, but a glare from Hikari shut her up. "Good, now, go to your rooms and leave me the hell alone!" The three took that as their cue and rushed out of her office.

"Awww, man! This sucks! Hikari is making us go out and find herbs! This is so boring!" Raven complained as he and Kochi made their way to the forest.

"As much as I normally hate your logic, your right this time." Kochi responded. The two just continued on, talking about random subjects until the came upon a meadow where the herbs they were supposed to find are.

"Kochi! I found the herbs!" Raven yelled, holding up the herbs.

"Alright, lets get back to the base th-" Kochi was cut off by a bird explosive going off between the two men.

"Well, well, what do we have here, hmmm? If it isn't the werevamp's friends, hmmm. Would you mind telling us where the little werevamp is, hmmm?" Deidara taunted, walking out of the woods with Sasori.

"Shit! Akatsuki! What the hell are you doing here?" Raven cursed.

"What do you think we're doing werewolf? Looking for the little werevamp of course, now if you wouldn't mind, would you please hand the werevamp over to us?" Sasori calmly responded.

"There's no way that we're going to hand Mal over to you goddamn vampires!" Raven yelled. "She may be obnoxious as hell, but she's my teammate and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Ch, fine then, hmmm. We'll just take you two to lure the werevamp out then, hmmm." Deidara smirked, setting off two bombs behind the two hunters, successfully knocking them out. "Now, all we have to do is wait, hmmm." Deidara muttered.

"The werevamp better not take too long." Sasori muttered under his breath, being the impenitent vampire we all know and love.

"What? Those two were captured?" Hikari yelled on receiving the news.

"Yes, ma'am," the hunter responded.

"Alright, you're dismissed, and whatever you do, don't let Mal know about this." Hikari sighed. Of course they would do something like this! Why hadn't she thought about it! Damnit!

"Hikari-sama! Is it true that Kochi-senpai and Raven have been kidnapped?" Mal shouted, running in from eavesdropping.

"Damnit Mal! You're supposed to be under house arrest in your goddamn room!" Hikari, shouted back in response, clearly angered at Mal's arrival.

"I don't care! I have to go and save Kochi and Raven! Not be stuck in this stupid headquarter under house arrest!" Mal yelled back, running out before Hikari could stop her.

"Goddamnit! I want a squad sent out for the retrieval of Kochi's squad immediately!" Hikari yelled. A squad that was just reporting in for a different mission were sent off for this mission instead. "Damn that little girl…"

* * *

The next chapter of The Last Werevamp is up! Hope you like it! I don't own the Akatsuki or Naruto btw!

********


	6. Chapter 5

************

********************

Chapter 5

Mal ran out of the Hell's Liberator's base as fast as she could in search of her two teammates. She soon came across an clearing in the forest and heard faint voices coming from it. Mal climbed a tree, so she could see, but not be seen herself.

"Goddamnit, when will she be here? I can't stand waiting this long!" Sasori growled.

"You're so inpatient, Sasori-no-Danna, hmmm. Calm down, I don't think it'll be that much longer, hmmm," Deidara said, attempting to calm Sasori. The two continued their mindless bickering as Mal readied her rifle, this time being very cautious not to be seen. She set her aim for the middle of Sasori's forehead. Target locked. A single bullet shot tore through the air as the bullet was fired, surprise clearly shown on all four faces.

"What the hell? You little bitch….," Sasori growled, moving his hand to his forehead and disposing of the wood that had fallen off. Deidara scowled and moved to put a knife to Kochi's throat.

"I suggest that you reveal yourself, hmmm. Unless, that is, if you want him to lose his life, hmmm," Deidara threatened. A sallow curse was heard as Mal emerged from the trees, rifle in hand.

"Ch, you fucking cowards! Using hostages? What's the matter, afraid to fight me, you fucking pride less assholes?" Mal screamed.

"Watch your tongue girl, you may be the werevamp, so we can't kill you, but that doesn't mean we can't kill these two fools," Sasori threatened. Mal intensified her glare but said nothing.

"Now, why don't be a good little werevamp and come quietly, hmmm?" Deidara offered.

"Why the hell is everyone after the power of the werevamp anyways? I'm fucking weak, I've no powers that make more powerful than a vampire. Hell, a trained human could probably beat me, but just because I'm a fucking werevamp I'm so damn special? What the fuck it up with that?" Mal yelled, lashing out at the vampires. The two vampires exchanged glances, surprised the girl didn't even know what she was capable of.

"Akatsuki! Free our men immediately or you'll face our wrath!" the leader of a elite squad from Hell's Liberator's bellowed.

"Ch, damn, hmmm. Lets get the hell out here Sasori-no-Danna, hmmm," Deidara cursed. Sasori nodded and set off a poison bomb with knock-out gas in it. The vampires grabbed the werevamp and escaped. Mission accomplished.

"We're sorry, Hikari-sama, we failed mission," the leader of the elite squad apologized.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, you're dismissed." Hikari sighed deeply, agitated by this whole situation.

"Hikari-sama?" Kochi hesitantly asked. Hikari raised a questioning eyebrow towards him, signaling for him to continue. "What is the true power of the werevamp? Mal said something about it in the confrontation, and I realized that even I, her senpai, doesn't know her true powers."

"Actually I was about to bring that up myself, Kochi-san. The true potential of a werevamp it terrifying at heart, because even the werevamp themselves normally cannot control their own power. Although, their true potential can only be brought out by a vampire or werewolf because their power is their blood. But-"

"Wait, doesn't that mean that if you have a werevamp's blood you can get their powers?" Raven asked, cutting off Hikari and earning himself a glare.

"If you just patiently listened, you would find out. Now, as I was saying, the power can only be controlled by werevamps because of their special supernatural signal. If a werevamp, after being bitten by a vampire or cut by a werewolf, were to get cut, their blood would release a potent poison into a five-mile radius. Anyone infected with the poison will be at the werevamp's mercy. The werevamp can control their mental state and their blood flow, but there is quite a large risk, especially for the vampire or werewolf with bit or cut the werevamp.

First of all, if the vampire or werewolf who bit the werevamp dies, then the werevamp will lose all their powers. Another risk for the werevamp is that, werevamps rarely even have the physical power to beat humans, so they are incredibly weak except for their special power. Also, when a werevamp is using their special power, they go completely blind.

Although the risk for the vampire or werewolf is higher than the werevamp's risks. You see, if the werevamp gets hurt, the vampire or werewolf will also receive the same injury, but that's not all. If the werevamp does not the vampire or werewolf that bit or cut her, then the vampire or werewolf will be infect with a slow moving, incredibly painful poison, that only the werevamp can cure, by trusting them once again." Hikari explained.

"But I still don't see why she is so important to them! The powers of a werevamp aren't that strong!" Raven yelled.

"Ah, yes, well the werevamp's powers can increase or decrease, depending on the vampire or werewolf strength. Lets say a weak D-level vampire bit the werevamp, the werevamp's poison radius would decrease to only about fifty yards. On the other hand, if a extremely powerful vampire, like the ones from the Akatsuki clan, bit the werevamp, the werevamp's powers would most likely increase tenfold. The werevamp's radius would change to about 10 miles. Oh, one other thing I forgot is that its impossible for the werevamp to harm anyone that the vampire or werewolf that bit or cut her does not want her to." Hikari explained once again.

"But if what you say is true, then we still have some time to get Mal back from them. The vampires have to make sure the vampire that bites Mal is strong and that Mal trusts them." Kochi deducted.

"Exactly. That's why we have to find her soon."

* * *

The next chapter is up! I don't own the Akatsuki or Naruto by the way!


End file.
